


Завтрак для чемпионов

by fierce_cripple



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Контроль давно уже не курировал молодых сотрудников в поле лично. Для Билла Хейдона он сделал исключение, но тому об этом знать вовсе не обязательно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Завтрак для чемпионов

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон. Текст написан для команды WTF TTSS 2016.

  
_Стол предо мной, взгляд за стеной,  
Скоро отправят домой.  
Я весь день на ногах, ущемлённый в правах,  
И уж месяц сижу на бобах.  
А под рукой бутылка дряни,  
Шмальнуть её в пятак тому,  
Кто пьёт коньяк напротив…_  
Веня Д’ркин

— Александр уже пять лет никуда не выезжал, Джордж.

Смайли пожал плечами, помешивая крепкий утренний кофе и тяжело опираясь одной рукой о свой стол.

— Он возлагает на Хейдона большие надежды, Конни. Говорит, что он единственный сотрудник за двадцать лет его работы здесь, обладающий живым умом.

— Ну это уж он преувеличивает, — она нежно и ободряюще улыбнулась. — Может, ему просто нравится, как мальчик рисует?

— Или как он рисуется, — ядовито ответил Джордж и потёр переносицу под очками. — Прости. Не выспался.

— Энн вернулась поздно? — сочувственно спросила Конни, и её улыбка сразу стала из просто нежной по-матерински заботливой.

— Нет, сегодня она вовсе не вернулась. Позвонила и сказала, что не придёт.

— Ох, Джордж...

— Ничего. Это просто месяц такой. Пережить и всё.

***

«Пережить и всё», — думал Билл, третий день подряд просыпаясь от запаха яичницы и кофе. Афганистан был хорош в это время года, а собранные им данные были просто великолепны, хотя и обещали много работы впереди: всё, что он узнал, оказалось лишь верхушкой айсберга.

Правда, Контроль, кажется, решил сжить его со свету, но не он первый, не он последний (по крайней мере, Билл на это надеялся).

В крохотной комнатушке с плохой вентиляцией всего-то и помещалось, что две койки, столик и шипящая плитка, так что откуда Контроль доставал всю эту посуду, оставалось загадкой, но кажется, её они всё-таки привезли с собой. В общем и целом это радовало, потому что если бы молочники и сахарницы тонкого фарфора нашлись в этом богом забытом месте, то тайна их происхождения заняла бы разум Хейдона, вытесняя оттуда всю работу.

Пока Билл по-совиному моргал и смотрел перед собой осоловело, садясь на постели, замотанный в одеяло и опустивший босые ступни на пыльный пол, Контроль колдовал. Иначе эту замысловатую расстановку крохотных изящных чашечек на отполированной поверхности назвать было нельзя. С тихим звяканьем он опускал на столик кофейные пары, маленькие ложечки, салфетки и разливал из турки крепкий, почти густой кофе.

Мысленно Билл соотносил эту идиллическую картину с клопами в постели, липкими дверными ручками, потрясающими воображением запахами и отсутствием всех и всяческих удобств. Отчаянно хотелось закрыть глаза ладонью и не видеть неприлично сияющего белизной круглобокого кофейника. Контроль, видимо, уловил это, или, возможно, просто Хейдон с утра плохо контролировал собственное выражение лица, так или иначе, но Александр спросил:

— Что-то не так, Билл, дорогой?

Тот не удержался и всё же спрятался за собственной узкой кистью.

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

Контроль отставил кофейник и чинно опустился на свою постель: стульев в их укрытии было гораздо меньше, чем тараканов. Он взял одну из миниатюрных лёгких чашечек в руку и, отставив мизинец так далеко, что это стало выглядеть практически неприлично, ответил:

— Ну что ты. Как же я, что же я, разве я не обеспечу достойные условия родне министра?

И громко сделал глоток. Хейдон со стоном упал обратно в постель, зарываясь в одеяло с чёткой мыслью о том, что тараканы и клопы будут ему более приятной компанией, чем собственный чёртов наставник.

 

«Джим, я не могу так больше, это невыносимо, у меня сдадут нервы!» — писал он Придо, и буквы пьяно кренились и ершились острыми углами. Так выглядело раздражение.

 

Ещё через неделю нервы у Билла действительно сдали.

Воскресным утром он ухитрился впервые встать раньше Александра, вероятно, вовсе при этом не смыкая ночью глаз. Плитка шипела, Билл тёр красные от недосыпа глаза, масло норовило презрительно плюнуть ему в лицо кипящими брызгами. А яичница в итоге пригорела.

Раздражённый Билл выскочил за дверь с сигаретой в зубах и начал хлопать ладонями по пижаме в поисках спичек, забывая об отсутствии карманов как класса.

Перед его носом возникла немолодая, но всё ещё крепкая рука с горящей зажигалкой.

— Билл, дорогой, если ты желаешь моей смерти, у тебя есть всё многообразие вербальных способов сообщить мне об этом, ни к чему переводить при этом продукты.

Тот нетерпеливо дёрнулся вперёд, опуская кончик сигареты в пламя и сразу понимая, что горит фильтр. Чертыхнувшись, он отбросил её на пыльную землю, развернулся и ушёл обратно в лачугу, чтобы ликвидировать последствия своего героического раннего подъёма. Контроль не смеялся, но его ухмылкой, пожалуй, можно было растворять металлы.

Проверять совершенно не хотелось.

Ночью того же дня их сорвали с места: об укрытии стало известно немцам, и Корсиканец отправил за ними людей, чтобы срочно вывезти их из убежища. Билл поспешно пытался упихать в свою сумку как можно больше заметок и плёнок, не глядя вовсе на Контроля: собрались они в итоге быстро, слаженно, и исчезли ещё до рассвета.

В доках, где им нужно было переждать несколько часов, царила суматоха. Однако же первым, что учуял Билл, войдя в тёмную комнатушку без окон, был запах грёбаного кофе. В ответ на его вопросительно вздёрнутую бровь Александр поставил перед ним чашку, говоря с интонациями любящего, но до тошноты упрямого дядюшки:

— Семь утра — время завтрака.

Билл опустил глаза и увидел, что вместо оставленных ими в спешке салфеток под фарфором лежал нераспечатанный конверт с его письмом.

— А отправлять личную корреспонденцию во время работы в поле категорически запрещено, — Контроль ухитрился произнести это всё с тем же радушием, через которое просвечивала колючая проволока.

Билл раздражённо дёрнул плечом, думая о том, каковы его шансы сбежать от этой агрессивной заботы. С учётом того, что уплывать они должны были на подлодке, казалось, что нулевые, похожие на кофейные разводы, оставленные чашкой на желтоватом конверте.

Из каждого завтрака Контроль устраивал целое представление, форменное шоу. Желание сказать «спасибо» за то, что он не рисовал кленовым сиропом рожицы на оладьях, Билл душил в зародыше — каждый день.

Почти через неделю после поспешного отъезда уныло глядя на бутылку с тягучей, похожей на смолу сладостью, Билл тонко улыбнулся и, постаравшись вложить в интонации как можно больше тепла и как можно меньше желания оказаться снаружи этой консервной банки, произнёс:

— Клён ты мой опавший...

Контроль никак не отреагировал, но оказалось, он лишь усыплял внимание перед залпом:

— Если ты хочешь в будущем работать в направлении Советов, тебе следует хорошенько поработать над произношением. Твой русский никуда не годится.

Немного помолчав, он добавил:

— Да и с интонацией беда. В Индии у нас будет достаточно времени, чтобы выучить тебя декламировать даже Крылова.

Биллу показалось, что подлодка, в общем-то, не самое плохое место для жизни. Весьма недолгой и героически заканчивающейся на океаническом дне, пожалуй.

 

Тонкий фарфор на маленьком индийском столике смотрелся вопиюще неуместно, но от Контроля за версту разило такой уверенностью в собственной правоте, что никто не решался предложить им чуть менее эклектичные условия. Щедро добавляя в чашки специи, он беззаботно сыпал «любопытными» на его взгляд фактами, к этому Билл давно привык и слушал его вполуха. Закончив свои хитрые манипуляции с порошками, Контроль опустился на подушки и с наслаждением вдохнул пар, склоняясь вперёд.

— Кстати, карри — это очень удобное блюдо для того, чтобы кого-то отравить. У относительно доступных ядов зачастую бывает ощутимый запах, который прекрасно перебивается ароматом специй.

Билл бы подавился своим кофе, но к таким поворотам он тоже уже привык.

— Я читал, что яд старых змей гораздо менее опасен.

Контроль одобрительно улыбнулся.

— Это распространённое заблуждение. На самом деле с годами он становится ещё более концентрированным.

Всё-таки подавился, а.

***

Прошла уже неделя с их возвращения в Лондон, но Хейдон, до того момента числившийся бешеной совой с маниакальными замашками лунатика, по-прежнему просыпался в семь утра. Он совершенно перестал опаздывать, и это пугало всех, кроме, пожалуй, Контроля да парочки старожилов.

Тем утром он неспешно фланировал по Цирку с кофе в руках и бумагами подмышкой. Внимательно глядя на блюдце, накрывающее объёмную чашку, он остановился перед дверью, ещё даже не начиная думать, как преодолеть это досадное препятствие на своём пути, когда мимо широким шагом прошёл Смайли, распахивая дверь в кабинет Контроля и оставляя её открытой. Что-то смущало, и Билл принюхался.

Отчётливо пахло специями: от Джорджа, от его кружки, которую тот нёс просто за ручку. Он вообще не утруждал себя вознёй с кофейными парами. Можно было бы списать запах на близость к кабинету старого змея, но по мелочам врать себе не хотелось: аромат корицы и имбиря появился, прежде, чем распахнулась тяжёлая дверь, и пожалуй даже прежде, чем сам Смайли.

Билл ухмыльнулся и шагнул в проём.

В обед Джордж обнаружил его в своём собственном кабинете: с потрясающе скользкой улыбкой и бутылкой кленового сиропа. Думать о том, что из этого на самом деле хуже, не хотелось совершенно, так что он медленно моргнул и снял очки, доставая платок. Добрых несколько минут приводя в порядок линзы, он снова опустил их на переносицу, откашлялся и спросил:

— Это что?

— Кленовый сироп, — улыбкой Билла можно было смазать двигатель истребителя, и это упростило бы авиаконструкторам работу по достижению сверхзвуковой скорости.

— Я вижу. Зачем он мне?

— К оладьям.

Остро захотелось спать. Где-то очень далеко от Цирка, Лондона и всей министерской семьи.

— Я уже года три не ел оладий.

— Попроси Контроля приготовить.

Джордж тяжело посмотрел на него, но тот, казалось, вовсе этого не заметил.

— А для надёжности перед этим оброни в беседе, что Энн готовит прекрасные панкейки. Тем более что это правда.

На этой светлой ноте Смайли и вовсе потерял дар речи, в то время как Билл дружески похлопал его по плечу и вымелся за дверь.

Конни, смотревшая на них через проём двери, прикрыла глаза широкой ладонью. Подоспевший Контроль ехидно улыбнулся, шепнул ей что-то на ухо и триумфально ворвался в кабинет.

— Джордж, дорогой, ну как тебе мой рецепт кофе?

— Дай угадаю: у тебя есть также рецепт отличных оладий к нему?

— Будут просто таять во рту.

Смайли подумал и кивнул, глядя куда-то поверх головы Контроля. Потом вздрогнул и уставился ему прямо в глаза, тихо спрашивая:

— Подожди. Ты что, только что пригласил меня на завтрак?

Александр ухмыльнулся победоносно и проговорил:

— О, не надо грязных инсинуаций, Джордж. Я приглашаю тебя на трёхразовое питание и полдник. Других таких десертов ты не попробуешь нигде в этом городе, дорогой.

Смайли подумал ещё и решил: действительно, не найдёт. И пытаться не будет.


End file.
